Issabél, Voice of the Olden Ones
by Pacific Rose
Summary: Issabél Saienn, a merchant's daughter from northern Emelan, travels to Winding Cirle, and unexpetedly finds friendships, skills and adventures she had never dreamt possible.Runs parallel to the CoM books
1. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer:** Emelan and all characters you may recognise belong to Tamora Pierce. Issabél, her family and the city they live in are mine. Enjoy reading -)

* * *

_Ivelle, in Northen Emelan. Seventeenth day of Goose Moon, year KF 1036. (This is three days before Daja and andry are sent to Discipline cottage.)_

A fair-skinned, freckled girl stood in a richly furnished dining room, surrounded by family. Children, adults, parents and friends looked on as the girl nervously patted down her wavy brown hair, and then slowly began to sing. Her voice, strong and clear, filled the room, and everyone present listened with great interest. As the girl finished her chant, applause errupted, and people called out to her :

"Happy birthday Issabél!"

"Asaia bless you!"

"Sit down!"

"Come eat!"

The girl, Issabél, obliged, and took her seat at the head of a long table. With glittering green eyes, she took in her surroundings. There were about 20 people in the room, most with brown hair and pale skin resembling her own. This stood to reason, as almost all the guests present were related, members of the Saienn family. They were dressed in assorted rich garments, and were eating, laughing and drinking merrily. Issa sighed, and then mentally scolded herself. She was supposed to be happy! This was her 16th birthday, and all these people were here to celebrate _her_, and to see her off on her trip to Summersea the next day.

"That was a very nice blessing you gave to our meal, Issa." said the woman beside her as she lifted her fork. "We're all going to miss that beautiful voice of yours."

"Thanks aunt Asarra. And don't worry, I'll come back to visit on holidays, and I'll sing for you then."

Issa'a aunt nodded, and then began eating. Following her example, her niece picked up a fork and dug into to the rich, spicy cooking placed before her. In normal households of the quiet Ohadan Mountains the foods on her plate –lamb, yogurt and rice with brightly colored vegetables - would be uncommon. Even in Ivelle, the Saienn family's home and the largest town of northern Emelan, exotic and spicy foods were not usual at dinners. But then again, Issabél's family was anything but usual. Merchants and travelers, the Saienns bought and traded produce from all over Emelan, it's neighbors and the islands of the Pebbled Sea. Issa's own mother came from the Stepping Stone Islands, west of Sotat, and it was her cooking that was served today.

Thinking of her mother, Issa looked down to the other end of the table. She found her Ma attempting to feed olives to Jamiye, her three-year-old brother. Issa smiled as he made a face and spat out the briny food. She would miss Jamiye, as well as her other siblings, Adem, Elissabeth and Andreya. They were annoying, but she loved them all the same. Winding Circle temple, in Summersea, would be very different from her hometown. She was exited to be leaving, as she wanted to pursue her studies in magic, but she had never been away from her family for more than a month. The Dedicates at Winding Circle had said that she was expected to stay for a year, and as she looked at her happy family, that seemed a very, very long time.

The meal wore on, and conversations continued loudly. Issabél took it all in, listening to what was being said. Soon the plates were cleared and Issa's father stood, holding up his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast," he started "to my eldest daughter, Issabél. May her stay in Summersea be enjoyable, and may Asaia the Bird-Winged protect her while she is away." Several people cheered, and Issa's father continued. "Let us drink to her health, in the hope that her beautiful voice and presence will always grace our home." Everyone raised their glasses and drank, and Issa's mother walked to the head of the table, carrying a small box. She presented the parcel to her daughter, whispering: "From all of us. Happy birthday".

Slowly Issa unwrapped and opened the box, and gasped when she viewed its contents. A silver musical note set with a small emerald hung from a delicate silver chain. Beside it was a round, double-faced mirror that folded closed. Its cover was decorated with the same emerald notes as the necklace.

"Thank You!" she breathed, blushing with pleasure at her gifts. Her whole family smiled back at her. As drinks were poured and conversations slowly resumed, Issabél took in every detail of the room around her. She knew it was the last time she would see her family in a long while.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, that was the first chapter. Sorry if not much happened; I had to introduce the characters and the setting. Next Issa goes to Winding Circle. Yay!

In case you were wondering, _Goose Moon_ is one of the months of summer, approximately June or July. _KF 1036_ is the 1036th year after the fall of the Kurchal Empire, and dating like this is used all of the Pebbled Sea (It's mentioned in Briar's Book)


	2. Winding Circle

**Disclaimer:** Emelan and all characters you may recognise belong to Tamora Pierce. Issabél, her family and the city they live in are mine. Enjoy reading -)

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter looks the same as the chapter 2 up earlier - it is. I had some problems with loading, and instead of trying to fin them I just took the chapter down. Oh well. Hop you like this chapter!

* * *

_Winding Circle, Emelan. Twentieth day of Goose Moon, year KF 1036 _

A small riding party entered through the gate of Winding Circle. It was comprised of a blue-robed man, two guards, and brown haired teenage girl with stiking emerald colored eyes. Those eyes were wide with wonder, sparkling with attentiveness, and shining with intelligence.

The owner of the emeral eyes, Issabél Saienn, was sitting straight-backed in her saddle. As the party travelled slowly around the winding road of the temple community, circling toward a center tower, she took in her surroundings. Gardens were in full bloom, and men and women in yellow, red, blue and green habits walked among them, talking to each other, running erands and lecturing the younger, unrobed children and teenagers also present. On the three day ride from Ivelle to Summersea, Issabél had learnt about Winding Circle, and so knew the robed adults to be dedicates, people who had pledged their lives and service to the gods and elements that their habits represented – either air, fire, water or earth. She also recognised the dedicates' helpers, novices robed in white. All the others she knew were youth like her, who came to this place to be educated, and to learn about magic and the worlds beyond Emelan.

Soon the horses reached their destination. Dismounting with the other three riders, Issabél recognised it as the Hub, the central belltower of Winding Circle. She strained her neck to look up, up up… _The Hub is just like dedicate Orrin described it!_ she thought, referring to the water dedicate who had escorted her from Ivelle. _And I thought my hometown was big! This place is at least twice it's size! And with so many bulidings too!_

Dedicate Orrin interupted Issa's thoughts, ushering her into a smaller building beside the Hub, with a door marked **ADMINISTRATION**. Following the man, she walked into the main room, only to be bowled over by an angry looking water dedicate marching forward a plump, freckled girl with a mass of bright orange curls.As soon as she was sure the red-haired girl was seated, the dedicate stormily barged into a nearby office, right next to the one that Orrin had entered only a moment before.. Startled, Issa took a seat as far away as possible from the red-head. She didn't think that the other girl would be happy for company. But she was curious. Was this girl in trouble? What for? She exmined her for a while, but got bored of watching her sulk. Intsead, she tried listening to the conversation taking place in one of the offices. It wasn't hard : someone was praticaly screaming.

"But dedicate Moonstream, she's a danger to the other girls! She's crazy!"

"Dedicate Staghorn, surely Trisana –"

_Crraaaacckkkk!_

Startled by the flash of intense light and the loud boom behind her, Issabél whipped around. Just outside the red-haired girl's window, a small sapling was smoking, completely burnt up. Judging by the large stormclouds overhead, it had been hit by a bolt of lightning.

Thinking that maybe the dedicates knew why lightning had struck so close, Issa turned her attention back to the offices, and saw a tall, black-haired man walking into them, answering to the call of his name: "Niko, I need you right now!" No sooner the office door closed, _another_ blue-robed Dedicate marched in, this time leading a small, well-dressed and blonde-haired child by the arm. _It's so busy!_ Issa marveled. _Everything happens at once! And aren't temples supposed to be quiet and peaceful? If life at Winding Circle is always like this, I'll never be able to sleep!_

Suddenly dedicate Orrin emerged form the office he was in, closely followed by the blue-robed woman who had brought in the blonde girl. "This is dedicate Quail, head of Pearl Cup, the water temple's girl dormitory. She's going to take charge of you now, and make sure that you get settled in." Issa nodded. Curtsying to Orrin, she followed dedicate Quail outside, walking westwards. Her gray-streaked blond hair was pulled into a severe bun, her brow creased with frown lines. _She looks like she has something sour stuck under her nose_ thought the girl, but kept her opinion to herself as the dedicate started lecturing through tight, pursed lips. "Pearl Cup is the most elite of dormitories, accommodating only gentle, well-mannered and well-bred young ladies. No ill behavior or comments shall be tolerated, and all must act according to their station. Am I clear?"

Again Issa nodded. _Great, so I'm stuck with up-their-nose nobles!_ The Saienn merchants had not always been so prosperous. It was only in the last four years that the family had starting making money on trades, importing new spices and cloth. Issabél's younger siblings, ages twelve, ten, eight and three, grew up with wealth, but Issa's own childhood had been spent as just another commoner. She always felt a bit uncomfortable among the high-class, remembering her low-class roots. And she wasn't the only one who remembered them – other rich ladies of her age looked down on her, knowing that she was, unlike them, not born a noble.

Before long, Dedicate Quail reached a large building made of stone and lined with many windows. Issa followed her inside, down many corridors, past many, many doors. The sounds of teachers talking, girls laughing, and the scratching of chalk on slate met her ears. Occasionally blue-robed dedicates walked by, or girls of various ages. All looked inquiringly at the newcomers. Finally they reached a door. The bronze plaque mounted on it contained he words **Dormitory II. **Five other doors just like it spanned down the hall. "Dormitory two has an empty bunk, righ near the entrace. Go settle in, while the other students finish their morning classes" ordered dedicate Quail.

"The bell strikes at free time, and then you can socialize with your companions. Ask one of them to show you around, and accompany you through your day. I'm sure one of the girls will be willing to oblige." Issabél blinked at the woman. "You may go find you bunk. And make sure not to cause any trouble! Your parents would be most displeased if they heard that you were disagreeable on your first day at Winding Circle." With that, the dedicate walked away. Slowly, Issa opened the door and walked into the plain dormitory lined with beds. She found her bunk, and settled in to what was going to be her new home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, waddaya think? Sorry if there wasn't much action ...I'm getting to it! It just takes a while to set the scene, and to show where this story is in relation to the CoM books. Next chapter should have morestuff going on...so keep reading! 


	3. Friends and Family

_Cold-weather dresses on the right, warm-weather dresses on the left. Undergowns in the middle, with shirts and breeches tucked underneath – I doubt my Noble roomates would approve of dressing like a boy, even if it is sometimes practical! _Issabél was unpacking her bags, placing their contents in the clothes chest and on the shelves by her bed. She smoothed and folded each garment with care, remembering the time when, only two weeks before, she had been fitted for them. Breathing deeply, she caught the scent of roses, laced with just a bit of mint: the fragrance worn by her mother. _My clothes still smell like home,_ she sighed.

Someone behind her cleared their throat, in a loud, imperious way. Too caught up in memories, Issa hadn't noticed that others had entered the room. Now she spun around, and was met by the sight of three young ladies, inspecting her and her possessions inch by inch.

"You must be the new girl" started a tall and skinny blonde. "Dedicate Quail said that there would be a pupil arriving this week. My name is Liesa fa Nadlen. This," the girl gestured to her right, "is lady Anna fer Dainen and this," pointing to her left, "is lady Maia ei Maddreyn."

Issabél stared, unsure of what to say. The first girl, Liesa, had a definite air of importantce. She was well bred, well dressed and well placed - and she knew it. The two others were also well bred, judging by their rich and costly clothes, but they were less sure of themselves, as if they needed directions in order to act. Issa pondered this for a moment, and then suddenly came to her sense and introduced herself.

"I…I'm Issabél."

"Pleased to meet you" All three ladies curtsied, and Issabél hurriedly curtsied back.

"So," said Liesa, "tell us of your hometown. We don't get much gossip in a temple community." Following her lead, the other girls asked things too. Why had she come to Winding Circle? How long was she to stay? Did she have magic? Was she bethrothed to anyone? Sitting down on her bed, Issa answered all of their questions, and then posed one of her own:

"Who had this bunk before me? There were still old sheets on the bed and things on the shelves. Did the person leave in a hurry?"

The other girls glanced knowingly at each other.

"Oh, she left in a hurry all right. Until yesterday, this bunk belonged to_ lady_ fa Toren." Liesa pronounced the word 'lady' as if it were a dirty word. "Her behaviour caused a scandal, so they sent her away." Suddenly Liesa smirked. "I heard she had to go to _discipline_!" Issa was just about to ask what the scandal had been about when a loud, clanging bell rang out. "Lunch time!" Lady Maia exclaimed joyfully. Her friends frowned at her unfeminine outcry and obvious love of food, then got up, smoothing out their skirts. "Come on. We'll introduce you to the rest of Pearl Cup."

"This is a surprise test."

At the teacher's words, Pearl Cup's senior students groaned in unison. The class was Comportment and Etiquette, the teacher Dedicate Quail, the strict dormitory head herself. Issa had only been at Winding Circle for five days, but already she knew that the dedicate was just as strict about schoolwork as she was about dormitory rules.

Now Dedicate Quail surveyed the small classroom, watching all twenty pupils with hawklike eyes. The sturdy wooden desks were placed in neat, orderly lines, with a slate and two sticks of chalk resting on each one. Never had a whisper or expression escaped her attention, today being no exception. Her student's faces were creased in frown and worry, a fact that did not put off or phase the stern woman as she slowly and briskly began to speak.

"You are to give a three minute speech on your family and origins, displaying proper grammar, posture and enunciation. A point will be docked for every sign of slouching, stuttering or mispronunciation, as well as for every personal Title misused. These past weeks have been dedicated to learning the names and addresses for all nobility, and such knowledge much be used and displayed accordingly. You have one minute to prepare."

The classroom broke out in noise. Dedicate Quail was infamous for her short-notice tests and evaluations, but...one minute! That wasn't nearly enough time to prepare! Quickly the girls exchanged facts from their lessons, calling out encouragement and advice to each other. Issabél was in the thick of it all, paying attention to other's comments, all the while bitting her lower lip in worry and concentration.

_Family!_ she thought. _Knowing these rich-bred girls, all of them will be 'fa's, 'fer's or 'ei's. They don't even know my last name yet! Wait till the find out that it's only 'Saienn', no fancy prefixe. I bet they'll do just like the ones back home and turn their back on me! Ohhh, I hope not! Liesa and the others are stuck up and sometimes mean, but at least they **like** me. Not like at home, where everyone just looked down their noses and pretended I wasn't there. They're not the best friends, but it's better than none! Ohhh, please don't let them –_

"No more discussions!" ordered Dedicate Quail. "Our first speech will be delivered by – hmmm, let's see… Oh yes. Our newest pupil, lady Issabél, will deliverthe first speech. Hopefully we shall become better aquainted with her as a result."

Slowly Issa stood up at her desk and walked to the front of the classroom, taking care not to slouch or drag her feet. She stood up straight in front of the chalk board and, trying to ignore her classmate's eager faces, took a deep breath and said:

"My full name is Issabél Emaiyre Saienn, after my great, great grandmother. My father is Karl Saienn, of Ivelle, Emelan. My mother is Laianna, and her maiden name is Mayalis. She comes from Vilsa, in the Stepping Stone Islands. Both my parent's families have been land merchants for as long as they can recall, trading produce and cloth from around the Pebbled Sea." Issa was about to explain how her parents had chosen her name when she noticed the very large frown on Dedicate Quail's lips. She stopped, worried.

"Lady Saienn, where are the titles you have learnt? This speech is supposed to display your knowledge of them, and in the moments you have been talking, not a single 'Lord' or 'Baron' has come up!" Issa looked down at her feet blushing with shame as she explained that she knew of no title-holding nobles in her family, only well-to-do merchants like her father. The dedicate was taken aback for a second, and then mumbled a small apology and called up the next speaker.

Issa sank into her seat, on the brink of tears. She wasn't ashamed of her family, and had never truly wanted to be of noble birth. But she knew that the others in Pearl Cup thought highly of birthright and privilege, and once again worried that they wouldn't accept her. Trying to stay calm, she listened as five other girls talked of the families; Lords in Sotat, Barons in Capchen, Dukes in Anderran, and even a King in Lairan. After what seemed and endless list of high-class names, the belltower finally called out the noon hour, and Issa rushed to the dormitories to compose herself for a moment.

By the time she arrived in the dinning hall, the table occupied by the Pearl Cup girls was almost full. She tried to set down her tray next to Liesa, Anna – any of the girls – but none seemed to have space for her. Once again blinking back tears, Issabél took a seat in the far corner of the room, where a bronze-skinned girl was staring into her bowl of stew. She gave a small sniffle, refusing to cry, and then ate the rest of her meal in silence.


End file.
